Sweaters
by Mocha-mono
Summary: PruHun. Hungary is standing in the rain after a bad day, an the most unexpected person comes to her aid. Oneshot, and my first time writing PruHun.


**((A small PruHun for all your PruHun needs.**

**Uh...this is my first time writing PruHun and writing Hungary, so...I'm sorry if anything is out of place. I was going for cuteness, that's really it.**

**Hetalia belongs to Himapapa!))**

"Pick up! Pick up!" Hungary almost shouted at her cell phone, waiting for Ukraine to answer. She held it to her ear, listening to the dial tone.

_Privet! You've contacted Ukraine._ _I_..._I can't really answer right now, but..._

Hungary ended the call and stomped her foot angrily. She hadn't had a lot of luck today; she had to cancel a get-together with Liechtenstein because of a stupid government meeting, got some news of economy cuts, missed her bus back to her home and now it was raining (she didn't bring a raincoat or an umbrella either). And not just any raining—raining hard.

She sighed deeply and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. Great—now she had no ride home.

She stood there for a while, letting the raindrops soak her skin as they threw themselves down from the grey clouds above. It was dark and gloomy today. Oh, if only she could at least chat with Liechtenstein, or Taiwan, or even Austria...

"HEY~!"

Hungary's back straightened at the call. She knew that voice.

"Hey, Hungary! It's the awesome me!"

Hungary gave him a look. "What do you want, Prussia?"

"West is doing a bunch of boring business things so I decided to come and see my awesome little childhood friend!" said Prussia, grinning. Then, he noticed the disdain on her face. "Uh...what's going on with you?"

"I'm having a bad day," she said, putting her hands in her pockets. "As you can probably tell."

He could tell, but it just wasn't his style to just address the situation like that. "Uh...also, why are you randomly standing here in the rain? Without a coat or an umbrella or a poncho or whatever?"

"I was attending a meeting," Hungary grumbled. "It was perfect this morning so I didn't bother to grab a coat. I missed my bus and now I have to stand here until the next one comes along."

Prussia was silent for a minute. "Well...that's kind of unawesome..."

"You think?"

Prussia was quiet again, twirling the umbrella in his hands.

Hungary sighed. "You don't have to stay here with me, if that's what you're thinking."

Prussia looked like he was ready to counter that sentence, but he didn't say a word in the end.

Cue awkward silence.

Prussia was so deep in his train of thought he almost didn't detect the small sound of Hungary's teeth chattering. "You cold?"

"..." She didn't answer, but she did rub her arms a little. He took it as a yes.

He looked at his sweater—zip-open, snow white, with his flag's emblem on the right breast. He looked up at Hungary, who was standing there, glaring at the street as she shivered.

He shrugged off his sweater and held it out to her. "Here."

Hungary stared at the sweater, then at him. "Uh..."

"You put it on," said Prussia, a slight bit of humor in his voice.

Hungary raised an eyebrow, but took the sweater, putting it on quickly. She sighed in relief—from Prussia being in it, the sweater was nice and warm inside.

"Check it out," said Prussia, lightening up, "It even comes with this awesome hood!" He took the white hood and put it over her head, watching her give him slightly annoyed looks. "There! Now the rain can't bug you!"

Hungary savored the warm feeling of the sweater before giving him a smile. "You're _very funny,"_ she said pointedly. She laughed. "But thank you anyway."

"No prob," Prussia said, back to grinning.

As if on cue, Hungary spotted the bus home coming up the street. "Ah! Here's my bus." She began to take off the sweater. "Thank you, Pru—"

"No! Keep it!" Hungary looked up at Prussia, surprised by his sudden insistence. "I mean, I could always get a new one, you know. Plus, it'll keep you warm until you get home and get your own jacket. Just keep it."

Hungary's eyes were wide. "Um...why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Because I really like..." _Shut up, Prussia._ "I mean, I didn't want you to get soaked getting to your house. That's really not awesome." Good, he covered.

Hungary gave him a strange look, but didn't have time to dwell on it; the bus was there. She nodded quietly, and smiled. "Thank you," she said softly, and boarded the bus, leaving him under the umbrella as the bus drove away.

He sighed lightly, and turned around, intending to go back home. _Stay dry, Hungary._

**((Hope you enjoyed it. I'll practice my PruHun skills.))**


End file.
